


Be loved or Be lost

by Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Teen Romance, Wolf Derek, Wolf Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale hasn't let anyone fall for him since he found out Kate Argent used him.But what happens when Scott's twin sister comes to live with him.Will he let her in or will he be the harsh ass that he shows to everyone? Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begnning

(Samantha's POV) Edited by Athaela

I woke up from my bed because I was tossing and turning all night long due to being my first time sleeping in a new place. I just moved from my dad's house last week and I'm now living with my older brother Scott and our mother Melissa McCall. Well anyway I hurried over to my dresser pulled on some jeans, a shirt along with some shoes, I snuck out of my window and I decided to go for a run in the woods to help me sleep. Sam thought 'I know stupid right? A girl going out alone running in the woods by herself.' As I was walking I heard someone else in the woods from afar. I hid behind the tree so whoever the person was couldn't see me. I saw in the distance there was a guy about 6ft tall, black hair and he has such a beautiful body. He's gorgeous. I made sure to hid behind the tree really good so he couldn't see me, but I blew my cover because as I was backing up I tripped over a tree stump and fell flat on my face. It startled the gorgeous man. He came over.

"What are you doing in these woods don't you know this is private property." He snarled angrily.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't know." I managed to get out stuttering."I'm new around here I just moved here last week." I stated afraid.

"Well just make sure it doesn't happened again" He said that, left.

I caught myself in a daze watching him leave, he does have a really cute ass. I thought to myself. I hurried back home before Scott or mom knew I even snuck out of the house. I climbed in my window and cuddled into my warm bed and drifted off thinking about a dark sexy mysterious guy.

The next morning

"Good morning everyone?" I chirped cheerfully.

"Uggh how can you be so cheerful in the morning." Scott groans sits down at the kitchen table.

"So what time's Stiles picking us up for school?" I asked curiously.

He looked tired I wondering what was wrong with him.

"He'll be here in 15 minutes so you better get ready." Scott warned.

I went upstairs to get ready for my second week at Beacons High School. I met a few people there such as Scott's girlfriend Allison she was really nice, a girl named Stephanie who's in my English class, Lydia and Jackson but I wouldn't count them as friends. Stiles he's a friend I guess. When I looked in my dresser to see what I could find. I really couldn't find anything so I just decided to wear a jean mini skirt, black spaghetti shirt with a white throw on shirt with it. It's going to be a hot one today. I went downstairs to find an impatient Scott waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"Sam come on lets go Stiles' waiting outside." He said dragging me out of the house.

"Geez what took you guys so long." "Sam getting ready again?" Stiles asked teasingly.

I just stuck my tongue out at him. Like the mature 16 year old that I am. Oh did I forget to mention Scott and I are twins. Well I got in the backseat while Scott jumped in the front seat. Stiles started the jeep and we were off on another Monday at we were in the parking lot I saw that Allison and the rest of the gang were waiting for us to park.

"Hey guys how was your weekend?" Allison asked giving Scott a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good how are you Allison?" I asked nicely.

"Eh boring my dad wouldn't let me do anything since Scott and I skipped English Class." She sighed.

"Well we better go and not be late for Mr. Harrison's Chem class."I said dragging the rest of the crew with me.

"Yeah I don't want to be late for my favorite class." Stiles replied sarcastically.

We arrived in class and sat in our signed seats. I'm glad Scott and I are related because I sit right in front of him which is nice since Allison's way up in the front so we text when the teacher isn't looking. Mr Harris started his boring lesson on Mitosis I found myself thinking about the mystery man and I couldn't help think obscene thoughts. I was interrupted by the teacher calling my name.

"Ms. McCall's there something more interesting outside then my teaching." He asked sternly.

"No sorry sir" I sunk down in the chair.

The first bell rung and it was time for gym which I had that with Allison, Scott and Stiles.

"Okay class grab some sticks and we're going to pair you off into teams" Coach Finstock explained.

I suck at Lacrosse but Scott's very good. He got the good luck in the the Athletic department and he gets that from dad.

"Stiles come on your on my team." I dragged him out to the field.

Gym Class went by fast and as I knew it 3rd period which was Homec. I was in that class all by myself. I went over to my window seat and sat down and stuck to were making sweaters which I don't know why since we were getting 70 degree weather yea it's cold at night but not during the day. Homec swung by really fast and so did 4th and 5th period. It was now time for lunch. I saw the gang they were already seated with there food. I had my brown paper bag filled with my lunch I sat down next to Stiles and ate my food.

"Sam are you getting a ride from me today or are you walking, Scott's going to Allison's." Stiles added.

"I'll walk home it's a beautiful day out." I reminded him.

After lunch was over I went to my last three classes which was Keyboarding, Study hall, Journalism. I got my stuff out of my locker, said goodbye to Scott and started walking home .I decided to take a shortcut home which there was a path that lead to my road. I started walking and I felt like someone's watching me. I turned my head aeound and no one's there. I kept telling myself that my mind's playing tricks on me. But I heard the noise again. So I started running. I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over a branch and fell over. I looked up to see the same gorgeous guy I saw last night and he helped me up.

"Thanks." I said brushing my pants off.

He sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to be in these part of the woods." He warned.

"Yes but this isn't private property I'm just taking a short cut home." I told him angrily.

His face softened "Look these woods aren't safe to be walking by yourself." He said softly.

"Well I can take care of myself." I told him.

I was beyond angry now. Yes I think he's hot but I can take care of myself. I saw Scott a far coming towards me looking angry.

"What are you doing to my sister Hale" Scott snarled.

"Your sister" Derek asked confused.

"Yes my sister" Scott said less angry.

"I told her it isn't safe to run around the woods alone because of all the attacks" Derek warned him.

Scott backed down. I said bye to Derek and Scott dragged me out of the woods. Scott gave me a long lecture about Derek telling me that he's dangerous, they think he killed his sister which he was cleared of, I just can't believe that's the same Derek Hale I last seen when Scott and I were 7 years old. Anyways when I got home I went up to the bathroom and took a hot shower and laid down for a few hours I just didn't know I was going to sleep the rest of the night.

TBC


	2. The start of becoming like you

Scott Pov:

I was almost drifting off into a slumber when I heard a noise coming from my downstairs so I went over by my closet and grabbed a baseball bat and took it downstairs with noise was coming from outside on my porch.I opened the door and got ready to swing at the intruder when i noticed it was just my best friend Stiles.

"What are you doing hear it's late and we have our big day of lacrosse tomorrow?" I told him tiredly putting the bat down.

"I know but I was listening to my dad's police scanner and they were looking for a half dead body of a girl in the woods and I think we should go look for it" He stated interestingly.

"Stiles it is 12:00 in the morning and we have school tomorrow and you are lucky you didn't wake Sam."I warned him.

"So are you coming or not?" He asked, impatiently.

"Yeah I guess let me go up and grab a hoodie"I said and went upstairs.

I grabbed a hoodie off of the chair that was in my room and headed back downstairs to Stiles.

"Alright lets go"I whispered.

We were walking in the woods when we came to a stop of a dead body that was cut in half in looked like a female around her early 20's I wonder if this was another relative of Derek's whom he had Stiles were speculating it when we saw a flashlight and two men coming with 2 police dogs.I realized it was Stile's dad and one other guy.

We head behind a tree but it was to late for Stiles.

"Stiles were you listening to my police scanner again"His father asked sternly.

"Yeah dad you know I liked to be involved in on your cases"He told him.

"Well you shouldn't be out here with all the attacks happening and for one its a school night."he said in a fatherly tone.

"So where is your partner in crime I know he is here,Scott are u out there" He called out.

No answer.

"Well that was a surprise your here all alone,anyways get into the police car we are going home"Sheriff Stilinski ordered.

I saw that Stiles was gone,I heard a growl and an animal with glowing red eyes I panicked and started running It chased after me.I was running as fast as I can but I tripped over something and fell right on the ground the animal stopped in its tracks and bit me right on my side.I yelped in come myself I reached in my red jacket to get my inhaler but it was gone i must of dropped it when I was running.I panicked and ran all the way home.I climbed in my bedroom window and went to the bathroom,I lifted my shirt and there was a huge wound on my left side.I took some bandages and peroxide and cleaned it then covered it up with a gauze pad.I heard pitter patter of feet coming towards the door It was Sam.

"Sam what are you doing up?" He asked panicky tone.

"I was going to the bathroom,and Scott what the hell happened to your side?"She asked worriedly.

"Stiles and I were out in the woods and I got bit by some kind of animal".I explained.

"You tell me not to go in the woods because it's not safe but you go in their and come out with gash in your side"she said.

"I know Sam but Stiles bugged me and so I went please don't tell mom."I begged.

"I won't please Scott please be careful next time?" She said hugging me.

"I will I promise"I told her.

"So did you see Derek at all?"She asked wondering.

"Sam please tell me you don't like him?" I groaned.

"So what if I do it's not like he'll ever date a 16 year old"She said sighing.

"Well we better get to bed we have school tomorrow." I said changing the subject and went into his room.

I drifted off to sleep but I tossed and turned all finally settled in a position.

Next morning

Sam pov:

I woke up the next morning in a good mood I was thinking about Scott and I's conversation about Derek.I know Derek would never date a 16 year old when he is 22 years old.I could make it work.I'm starting to like him,ever since I saw him in the woods I can't stop thinking about I went to get shower did everything in there and decided to wear capris,a white shirt that said "i know I'm Hot" on it with a pair of my flip O got dressed I threw my long brown hair up in a clip and went downstairs to see Scott at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"hey did mom leave for her shift yet?" I asked sitting down.

"Yeah she works until 11 tonight?" Scott replied getting

I sighed."I haven't hardly seen her since I arrived last week?" I told him sadly.

"I know Sam she just gets really busy but she is off on Thursday which is in two days?"he reassured me.

"Yeah well are we taking our bikes or is Stiles picking us up?" I asked

"We have to ride our bikes,Stiles got into trouble last night and his dad took his keys?" Scott replied laughing.

I laughed "That's so funny." I replied.

After our breakfast Scott and I got our school stuff and headed off to school (I'm just going to skip school I want to get to Derek and Sam's conversation at the gas station)But Scott was acting a little off though.

After School there was a note from mom she must of came home,but she left the car.I went and read the note.

Sam,

hey i'm sorry we haven't spend time together lately so how about you and I have a girl's day on Thursay anyways could you take the car and fill up the gas take.I'm going to let you and Scott use the car for school ttyl

Love you

Mom

I'm glad I get to spend some quality time with mom I haven't lived with her since I was 7 years old but stayed on weekends since her and dad's I took the car and went to the gas station when I pulled up there was a black camero next to my car the person was getting ready to come out when they did my breathing hitched,it was Derek i was excited and confused at the same he got out of the car and didn't even notice me looking at him.I started to fill up the I was done I went into the store and payed for the gas which was 15.00 but as I was walking back out I ran right into Derek.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going?" I apologized.

"It's okay just make sure you look next time."He stated.

I just looked dumbfounded he actually wasn't mean.I was I was getting ready to head off I seen 2 cars park up next to Derek's car.I couldn't hear there conversation but all i scene was Derek's jaw clenched with his fist was in a ball and then they smashed his windshield and broke his window on the driver seat.I decided to go over after they left.

"Derek are you okay?"I asked concerned.

I think he didn't like that to much.

"I am fine,bye" with that he left.

I swear he needs to learn to trust people I know his family was killed 6 years ago but he needs a friend even if it is not me, the jealous streak did come out when I thought about another girl being Derek's friend.

I went back home and tried to talk to Scott but he was in a pissy, I just went to my room and slammed the door to warn people I don't want to be bother.I got a text though.

Sam I got your number from Scott do you want to hang out tomorrow after school-A

Sure well i'm laying down-S

Alright great and goodnight-A

I shut my cellphone off and went to sleep for awhile,just thinking about the situation between Derek and those weird is going on in this town and i'm going to figure it out.

Scott pov: Later that night

I can't let Sam know that I was bit by a werewolf she would freak so I'm trying to keep it from her as long as possible.I found out Derek was born a werewolf so he can train me and he said the Alpha bit me not him.I drifted off to sleep dreaming of Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease comment and let me know what u think:)


	3. Figuring everything out/Maybe hang with Allison

Sam pov:

Today was a Wednesday and I'm glad because usually the school week goes by really fast after I'm hanging with Allison she is coming over my house and we are going to watch movies and I am surprise mom is letting her come over on a school night,Scott won't be home he said something about hanging with Stiles but yesterday I caught him in a lie,I saw him at Derek's house last I got up brushed my teeth,then got dressed I decided to wear a pair of jean with a plain purple I was getting ready my phone was Allison.

Allison/Sam convo:

"Hello." I answered into the phone.

"Hey it's Allison do you need a ride to school today." She asked.

"No my mom left the car for Scott and I." I replied back thanking her.

"Okay so I am coming home with you after school?" She asked curiously.

"Yes but don't you have to drop your car off first?" I asked confused.

"Yes and then I will be over,Is Scott going to be there?"She asked hopefully.

"No he said something about going over Stiles,but last night he said that and I saw him at Derek's last night?"I said.

"Yeah he has been acting weird,well I have to go I will see you in school" she stated and we hung up.

End of conversation.

I went downstairs and Scott was in a daze sitting at the table.

"Scott are you okay"I asked worried.

"I'm fine,why?" He asked confused. getting up from the table.

"Because you look like something is bothering you."I asked concerned looking up at him.

"I'm fine just don't worry about it."He reassured me.

I was now getting angry because I know he is lying to me."Scott you keep on saying that but I don't buy it." I said angry.

"Sam just leave it alone." he answered back angrily I swear I saw his eyes turn a Golden-Brown but i knew It was my mind playing tricks on me it had to be.

I huffed and stomped my feet out to the car and I waited for Scott to come out.I was sniffling,he came out but didn't look mad anymore.

"Sam I'm sorry I snapped at you.I just have some stuff going on that you wouldn't understand" He apologized warily.

"Scott then make me understand you use to tell me everything"I said sadly starting the car.

"Sam I know but this is really complicated when the time is right and I know what to do about it I will let you in"He promised.

"What are you in some kind of pack or something?"I asked Half joking-Half serious

"Something like that" he whispered to low for anyone to here that.

We now entered the school parking lot and I was dreading this day because I was in a bad mood,I'm glad Scott apologized but he is hiding something from me and i'm going to ask Stiles to see if he knows anything.

"Stiles wait up I need to ask you something" I called out to him,he stopped and waited.

"What's up Sam"He asked confused.

"I was wondering do you know what the matter is with Scott he had been quiet and moody ever since he came out of the woods last night"I said breathlessly.

He froze."No I don't know anything your his sister you should know more than me"He said smoothly.I didn't buy it I knew he was hiding something.

Damn.I wish someone would tell me what the hell is going on.I thought to myself

I sighed."Alright we better get to Chem. I said walking into the school

He rolled his eyes and we were now in the classroom waiting on Mr Harris to come in and bore us to death with his teaching.

He came in a few seconds later.

"Okay class settle down,please turn to page 113 and do the review questions 1-20 and hand it in we will have a test tomorrow."He said.

I got started on the assignment but was interrupted by a mysterious I looked at t i didn't recognize the number.

Sam,

If you want to know the truth meet me by the Hale house at 5:00 pm tonight.

Sign,

A friend

I wonder who in the hell sent me this and how he or she got my number,but i'm desperate to know what the heck is going on around here.I continued to do the assignment.I looked up at Scott and he looked back at me and smiled.i smiled back .The first bell rung and it was time for Gym we are playing dodge ball I hate playing that game with Scot and Stiles because they always hit me in the head and Coach Finstock always laughs and thinks its Allison and I got changed.i put on a pair of white shorts with a grey v-neck the boys were lined up on one side and the girls were on the coach blew the whistle and balls were being thrown caught a ball and got Alex Johnson out which was funny that guy was an arrogant I finally caught a ball and tryed to aim it at Scott's head and I failed miserable.

"Sorry sis you throw like a girl you have to be better than that"Scott teased.

I was beyond pissed so I took another ball and hit Stiles right where the sun don't groaned over in had his mouth gaped open.

"Sorry Stiles your out" Coach called.

He went over and sat down looking defeated.

"Take that now Scott I'm not much of a girl now am."I said cocky tone.

"Oh we'll see sister"he threatened.

I got worried but it was for nothing because Scott failed miserable and hit the wall.20 minutes later Allison and I and the other girls on our team had all the boys out.I smiled with victory.

"Scott it looks like you been defeated i still love you though." I told my pouty brother.

After gym class I went to Homec I was done with my sweater so I just sat there and the damn class went did my other classes.I been thinking about who the mysterious texter was.I really didn't I went home I just told Allison I was to tired to hang out today/I am not going to the game because I have a stomach ache.I hope i'm not getting the flu.

I went upstairs put my book bag on the floor and got on my laptop and surfed the internet for a little bit i looked at the time and it was 4:55 pm. I went to Derek's house and saw a person standing on the porch,it was Derek hale, my heart starting beating really fast.

"Derek what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I am the one who sent you that text".He stated his face hard as stone.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because you want to know what is wrong with Scott, so I'm going to tell you the truth.""

He smirked darkly.I kind of got scared.

""He is a werewolf." He stated.

That's when everything went black I had fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment im getting hits but no comments,I want to know what you think.


	4. Werewolves are Real?

Chapter 4 

Derek Pov:

I know I was going to regret telling Sam about Scott but she had to know the truth,after she fainted I carried her into my house and layed her on the couch. I was watching her sleep she was a beautiful girl with long brown hair,brown eyes and a nice figure but I know I can't fall for her because of what i been through and I can't put her through the same thing I'm not a relationship person anymore.I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Sam starting to wake looked right up at me.I swore my heart jumped down into my throat.

"Where am I?" She groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Your at my house,you fainted after i told you about Scott."I explained.

"So that wasn't a dream?"She asked sitting up on the couch.

"No it wasn't,so what do you think about it?"I asked curiously.

"Its hard to believe,so how do you know about this stuff?"She asked.

I knew she was going to get to that question.

I sighed."Because I was born a werewolf but Scott he was bit by the Alpha."I explained to her.

"Oh" was all she said.

After our conversation and answering her questions I took her was silent during the whole car ride home,we were now at her destination.

"Thanks for telling me everything."She said getting out of the car.

I gave her a small nod and sped Scott is going to be so pissed that I told her,but she deserves to know. I head off back to my house but when I pulled up I sensed there was someone in my house I carefully walked up on to the porch trying not to make that much noise.I reached the house it was quiet but all of a sudden i was thrown into the wall.I got up and realized it was Scott.I knew from that he found out I told Sam the truth.

"Derek why in the hell did you tell Sam about me?" He asked back to human.

"Because she deserved to know the truth and she was becoming suspicious anyway."I replied back.

I knew he didn't want her to know the truth.

"I didn't want her to find out this way,I wanted to tell her the truth when the time was right."He growled.

"Were going to wait until the Alpha went after her or the hunters,She can be better protected now since she knows the truth".I exclaimed.

He sighed."Why do you care about her saftey anyways?"He asked confused.

"I don't its just she is your sister and she has to have protection now since she knows and the alpha is going to try to go after her"I denied ignoring his question.

"I won't let him get near her"He growled eyes glowing golden.

"You can't stop him Scott,know one can."I stated.

Scott left after our conversation.I do care about Sam's safety its only because she is Scott's sister and I don't want him to lose a sister like I did and I don't want to see him go through that I wouldn't let him know that though.I don't know maybe I was starting to like her.I went upstairs and worked out a bit (a/n who doesn't love that episode,I do)

Sam pov:

I can't believe Derek had told me that he was born a werewolf and that Scott was bit by an Alpha,this stuff is just to said I'm going have to be protected because the Alpha is going to try and go after me because Scott won't join his side and kill his I'm glad of.

I went downstairs from getting a shower and I saw Scott walking in the front door.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I just got back from seeing Derek."He stated "Why?"

"I was just wondering,you didn't go balistic on him did you?"I asked worrying.

"Alittle,I just didn't want you to find out the truth like this"He sighed.

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth?" I asked.

He was quiet.

"Thats what I thought"I sighed and left the living room.I went upstairs and layed on my bed,It was 10pm and I was tired so I decided to go to sleep.

Scott Pov: Downstairs.

I was only doing it for her.I can't lose my sister she 'll realize i'm doing it for her.I made sure the doors were locked and went up to bed.

Somewhere in Beacon hills

Don't worry Scott if you won't be on my side I will turn your sister and make her turn on all of you...

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I forgot any errors


End file.
